Flowing
by Arialine
Summary: Apa bentuk kebahagiaan bagimu? SasuSaku, OneShot


**Waiting and Searching**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.

xxx

_Apakah kebahagiaan tercipta bagi semua orang?_

_...10 tahun..._

Selama itu, kah? Tak terasa semua telah berubah... Tempat ini terlihat sama, tetapi roda kehidupan itu terus berputar... Ada yang mati, dan ada yang .lahir. Yang lama digantikan yang baru. Anak-anak beranjak dewasa, dan yang tua telah pergi...

Dan yang lain telah memulai perjalanan baru... Dan aku sudah lelah, haruskah ku mencari kapalku? Yang lain telah berlayar berasama, memulai hidup baru, dunia baru...

Atau aku yang bodoh?

Benarkah keputusanku untuk terus menunggu?

Ah...

xxx

_Sakura-chan! Aku jamin! Aku akan memberimu kebahagiaan untuk selamanya!_

Dan telah selesai penantianku, aku berdiri di sini untuk memulai hidup baru...

Tetapi apakah ini benar?

Haruskah aku berhenti di sini dan menunggu lagi?

Menunggu akan sesuatu yang tidak pasti... Aku tak yakin apakah ini pernyataan atau pertanyaan, tetapi satu hal yang pasti, aku hanya orang bodoh.

Orang yang hanya menunggu dan tidak mencari. Aku juga tidak menyadari bahwa kebahagiaan tersebut sudah ada di hadapanku.

..._dari dulu._

xxx

..._10 tahun..._

Tempat ini tidak berubah, satupun sejak aku pergi. Semuanya sama, orangnya, bangunannya, kehidupan di sini juga tidak berubah. Tetapi aku menyadari kalau ada yang berubah...

Teman-temanku juga...

_Tunggu._

Aku tidak pernah memiliki teman, mereka yang beranggapan seperti itu. Ah...

Hmm, terdengar kabar bahwa si bodoh itu akan menikah. Hn, hebat juga kau.

Ah, aku hanya berhenti sebentar untuk melihat si bodoh. Penasaran dengan wanita macam apa yang mau dengan si bodoh itu.

xxx

Ketika aku sampai aku melihat Ichiraku sedang dihias. Si bodoh itu benar-benar tidak bisa berpisah dengan ramennya.

Dan aku melihat nama yang tertulis pada sebuah rangkaian bunga.

_Happy Wedding, Naruto & Sakura._

_Sakura..._

Dan aku pun pergi.

xxx

Aku sedang menyiapkan hiasan untuk pesta saat chakra-_nya _terasa.

Chakra yang tidak pernah terdeteksi lagi selama 10 tahun ini.

Semua kenangan kembali, dan entah mengapa air mata keluar dari mataku.

Aku berjalan ke belakang, berusaha untuk menenangkan diri. Tetapi aku bertemu dengan Kakashi-sensei.

"Sakura, sebagai pengantin seharusnya kamu senang, kan?" Kakashi bertanya dari balik bukunya.

"Iya... tapi..."

"Aku juga merasakan chakra-_nya_..."

"...sensei..."

Sakura terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Kenapa ia harus datang sekarang!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat, sesosok laki-laki dengan pakaian oranye muncul.

"Pergilah,"

"Naruto-kun..."

"Yah, bicaralah padanya. Apapun yang terjadi nanti tinggal kita terima saja, asalkan kamu _bahagia_"

"..terima kasih"

Dan aku pun bergegas, mencari jejak chakranya.

xxx

Aku duduk di sini, di tepi danau. Danau yang membawa banyak kenangan akan masa kecilku.

Setelah menerobos beberapa penjaga yang menjaga kediaman Uchiha (sepertinya tempat ini menjadi tempat yang terpisah dari Konoha), aku 'berkunjung' ke rumahku dulu, dan melanjutkan ke sini.

"Sasuke."

"Kakashi."

"Hmm... Kamu tidak pergi ke pernikahan Naruto?"

"Kamu tidak membuang buku itu?"

"Lucu, seakan pergi ke sana adalah hal yang mustahil... Setidaknya berkunjunglah ke rumahnya, nanti."

"Mungkin."

"..."

"..."

Keduanya terdiam.

"Kamu... berpikir tentang _dia_, kan?"

"Siapa?"

"Sakura."

"Tidak."

"Jangan bohong..."

"..."

"Ah, _ia _datang, aku harus pergi."

Dan Kakashi pun menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

xxx

Aku melihatnya duduk bersandar pada sebuah pohon. Mata tertutup, dan membelakangiku.

"Sakura" katanya pelan.

"..Sa..Sasuke..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau akan menikah kan?"

"..."

"Dasar pembohong."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kali ini ia berbalik, aku dapat wajahnya yang bertambah dewasa. Tetapi tidak ada yang berubah dari mata hitam itu, terlihat tenang dan tidak beremosi, tetapi jika kamu melihat lebih dalam kamu dapat melihat kepedihan yang dalam.

"Kamu bilang kamu akan menikah dengan orang yang kamu cintai."

Sakura diam untuk sesaat.

"Ya, aku mencintai Naruto."

"Jangan bohong."

"Kamu iri?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku."

"Sudah kubilang aku mencintai Naruto!"

"Kamu hanya menerimanya karena kamu ingin bahagia, kamu memperalatnya." semua jawaban tadi keluar dari mulut Sasuke dengan datar, tanpa emosi.

"Apa maksudmu?! Kalau kamu iri, jangan bersikap seperti itu, _Sasuke_! Kamu juga memperalat semua orang, seluruh desa, kepercayaan _kami_ untuk kebahagiaanmu sendiri!"

_Jleb, _menancap pada tempatnya.

"..."

"Sasuke..."

"Itu benar, aku akui. Tetapi cukup aku yang seperti itu, jangan menjadi seperti aku."

"..." kali ini Sakura yang diam.

"Kamu hanya memperalat Naruto."

"..."

"Jangan seperti aku, mencari kebahagiaan dengan cara yang salah. Dan jangan hanya diam, carilah dengan benar. Kebahagiaan tidak datang dengan sendirinya, kamu harus bergerak dan mencarinya." tetap tanpa emosi.

"..ya."

"Waktunya aku pergi..."

"Hei, Sasuke, aku mau bertanya satu hal."

"Hn."

"Apakah kebahagiaanmu tidak ada di sini? Kenapa kamu harus pergi? Aku tahu, kamu pergi untuk membunuh _dia, _tetapi apakah itu membuatmu bahagia?"

"Aku tidak mebunuh ia agar aku bahagia, aku hanya ingin membalas dendamku. Aku tidak perlu rasa bahagia..."

"Jangan bohong." Sakura tersenyum.

"Hn?"

"Semua orang ingin memiliki akhir bahagia, dan sesuai katamu kita harus mencarinya..."

_Mencari kebahagiaan... Membunuh Itachi hanya memuaskan hasratnya, tetapi tidak membuatnya bahagia... Jadi apa sebenarnya kebahagiaan bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke?_

"Yah, mungkin setelah Itachi mati aku akan mencoba mencarinya."

"Aku juga... Aku akan menunggu dan berusaha sampai kebahagiaan itu sampai di tanganku..."

_Mencari dan menunggu sampai kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya kutemukan... berapapun lamanya._

"Mungkin saja kebahagiaanku ada di sini." kata Sasuke pelan.

"Eh?"

"Mungkin aku akan mencarinya di sini, nanti."

"Maksudmu kamu akan kembali?" Sakura bertanya, ia berusaha agar tidak terlihat terlalu bersemangat.

"Mungkin... Tunggu saja..." dan ia menghilang dalam asap tebal.

"_Ya, aku akan menunggmu. Sampai saat itu, aku juga akan mencari kebahagiaanku."_

xxx

_Dan waktu akan terus berputar. Tidak dapat ditahan, bersama dengan roda kehidupan. _

_Kedua anak manusia tersebut dengan sabar menunggu dan menacari._

_Bertanyalah pada nasib, apakah kebahagiaan mereka terletak pada diri mereka satu dengan yang lain?_

_---Fin—_

**A/N: **Bah! AKu sendiri ga ngerti apa maksudku menulis ini!! Beneran, aku aja ga ngerti jalan ceritanya!! Asliiii... Ga bohong!!!! Adoooo... random banget, ga jelas... AKU SENDIRI GA NGERTI!!!

Dan sepertinya ini tak bisa menjadi fanfic perpisahan yang baik... Sebagai fanfic terakhir sebelum istirahat, aku pingin buat SasuSaku, tapi jadinya kayak gini. DAN AKU GA NGERTI INI CERITA TENTANG APA!!!!

AAARRRGGHHH... Maap, kalo kalian berpikir fanfic terakhir saya bakalan heboh, dll. Tapi ternyata malah kacau!!

Aduh, padahal ini fanfic terakhir...

Ehm, yang pasti terima kasih pada semua orang yang telah mendukung saya dalam membuat fanfic selama ini!!! Kalo disebutin mah kaga bakalan muat!!

Tapi, aku ga bener-bener berhenti, kok. Pingin istirahat aja. Tapi ga tau juga kapan balik... Mungkin ga balik lagi? (ga boleh ya?)

Tauk, lah. Mungkin kalian bakalan ketemu akau lagi dalam waktu lama... Bye!!!

MAKASIH BANGET BAGI YANG UDAH BACA!!!! Fanfic ini hadiah dariku untuk kalian...

_Re's signing off!_


End file.
